


Jealousy over son

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji having a sleepover at the Jump house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy over son

**Title :** Jealousy over son  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo!  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Summary :** Yuuji having a sleepover at the Jump house.  
 **A/N :** This is a sequel for previous one-shot, [](http://%20inookei-22.livejournal.com/18080.html)Son

 

Jump are packing their things, get ready to go back to their lovely Jump house. Inoo is packing too, but then his phone rings.

 

"Ah? Richan? What is it? . . . . Didn't I tell you I won't do things againts our agreement. . . . But I-- . . . . Alright fine. . . . . You're welcome. . . . Well yeah. You're my sister. Jaa, gotta hang up, the van is coming." that was the things Inoo said on the phone. Inoo hung up after he sees the van from the window. He sighs and looks at Yuuji.

 

"What's wrong Kei?" Yabu asks as he hugs Inoo from behind.

 

"Keiri needs me to baby sit Yuuji until tomorrow. Because mom & dad went out to my grandparents house. Aki having a sleep over, and Keiri wants to have a sleep over too." Inoo explains and end it with sighs.

 

"Well it's okay. Other members seems to like Yuuji anyway." says Yabu as he sees other members who are playing with Yuuji while packing their things.

 

"Where will he sleep? The rooms are full."

 

"He can sleep in our room. I don't mind a day on the couch." Yabu says, trying to give a solution.

 

"You don't, but I do." Inoo says. Well, who wants his boyfriend get a backache?

 

"He can sleep between us, Kei."

 

"Fine. I guess he can." Inoo sighs and looks away.

 

"Come on, don't make that look. It's just for a day. Okay, honey?"

 

"Okay." Inoo finally agrees and smiles to Yabu.

 

"Yuuji~ is it okay if you stay with me and my friends tonight?" Inoo asks nicely to Yuuji.

 

"A sleep over?"

 

"Yes, Yuu-kun. Richan cant pick you uptoday. It's okay, right?"

 

"Un~" Yuuji smiles. Then they left the room for the van.

 

\--

 

"So Yuuji will have a sleepover?" Yuri says as he smile widely. Inoo nods.

 

"Yay!" everyones yells happily.

 

"Come one Yuuji, let's go~" Yuto says while taking Yuuji inside the van. Other members follows.

 

"See? They like Yuuji." Yabu giggles and enters the van too after Inoo enters it.

 

"Come here, Yuuji. You can sit on my lap and rest on my shoulder." Says Yabu, like a caring father would do to his son.

 

"Yay~ Thank you. . . . Hmmm?" Yuuji says. He wanted to say Yabu's name, but he doesn't know his name yet.

 

"It's Kota. Yabu Kota~"

 

"Thank you Kota-niichan~" Yuuji says as he rests his head to Yabu's shoulder and sits on Yabu's lap.

 

"You're cute nee, Yuuji." Yabu says while giggling seeing Yuuji playing with his hand.

 

"Thank you. Kota-niichan is cute too~" Yuuji says. Yabu laughs and whispers something to Yuuji.

 

"But there's someone who's cuter than anyone else." Yabu whispers.

 

"Who?"

 

"Your Kei-papa." Yabu whispers those too, so Inoo can't hear them. They both giggles. Next to Yabu, Inoo is pouting.

 

"Tsk! It supposed to be me who rest on his shoulder." he mumbles and put on his mp3, then looked away.

 

\--

 

  
When Jump are arrive at their house, they immidietly eat their dinner. Guess what? Most of wants to feed Yuuji. Well, Yuuji is adorable.  
They keep agrueing until Yuuji said something.

 

"Yuuji wants Kei-papa feed Yuuji." Yuuji says as he approach Inoo who is sitting across him.

 

"You can eat by yourself Yuuji." Inoo says coldly. He's just not in the mood to do anything for Yuuji. Maybe, just maybe, he's a bit jealous of Yuuji because Yabu's behaviour earlier at the van. Yuuji pouts.

 

"Kei, just feed him. Look, he's pouting." Yabu says as he caresses Inoo's hair.

 

"No. I'm too tired. He's 5 anyway, he can eat by himself. " Inoo lets out a reason, well not really reason that's an excuse.

 

"Kei-papa is so mean." Yuuji keep pouting.

 

"Maa, Yuuji, Kei-papa is tired. What about I feed you instead?" Yabu says.

 

"Okay~" Yuuji smiles happily and the other members (who had been arguing) pout. Just when Yabu starts feeding Yuuji, Inoo stands up from the chair and takes his plates to the sink.

 

"I'll go ahead." Inoo says plainly. Then he goes upstair.

 

"I guess someone is jealous over his own son." says Daiki while giggling.

 

"I think Kou-papa will be ignored for the whole night tonight." Says Yama, teasing Yabu. Yabu laughs lightly as he keeps feeding Yuuji.

 

\--

 

When they finish their dinner and after they done with playing around with Yuuji, all of them go to bed. Yabu also do the same. He holds Yuuji's hand to lead him to Yabu's and Inoo's bedroom.  
He opens the door, and finds Inoo is reading his book.

 

"You're not asleep yet, honey?" Yabu asks as he closes the door. Inoo ignored him.  
"Kei-chan?" Yabu tries to get attention by tapping Inoo's shoulder but no answer. Then, Yuuji yawns.

 

"Ah? You're sleepy, right? Clean yourself nee, then you can go to sleep." Yabu says to Yuuji. Yuuji nods and goes to the bedroom after Yabu gave him his things.

 

"Kei-chan? Come on don't ignore me." Yabu tries his best to make Inoo speaks.

 

"Just shut up!" Inoo yells out as he closes his book and takes off his glasses, then he goes to the bed, covering himself with the blanket.

 

"Kei... If I did something wrong, please forgive me." Yabu approach the bed and kneel beside the bed. Inoo keeps in silent.  
"Kei, you're jealous aren't you?"

 

"Yes. Got a problem?" Inoo says coldly.

 

"Yuuji is just 5, honey. How could you possibly jealous over him?" Yabu giggles lightly which recieving a glare from Inoo.

 

"It should be me who leans on your shoulder, it should be me who sit on your lap, and I should be the only one you feed." Inoo says plainly, but obviously jealous.

 

"You're way too cute, Kei. Alright, I'm sorry. But really, Yuuji is only a kid, more over he is your nephew." Yabu says and ends it with a laugh.

 

"I still hate it when you spoiled other people other than me." Inoo pouts. Yabu pats his head.

 

"Okay. Please forgive me. I will not spoiled anyone else other than you again." Yabu smiles and kisses Inoo's forehead. Inoo smiles.

 

"Okay then, I forgive you." Inoo says.

 

"Kei-papa acting like a mama. Maybe Kei-papa should be Kei-mama instead." Says Yuuji. He has been standing there for a quite moments.

 

"Yu--Yuuji? How long have you been there?"Inoo asks.

 

"Since you said 'Yes. Got a problem?'" Yuuji imirates Inoo. Then he approach the bed.

 

"Nee, Kei-papa should be Kei-mama, and Kota-niichan should be Kota-papa!" Yuuji says excitedly. Yabu laughs and pats Yuuji.

 

"Well I like that." he says as he sees Inoo. Then Yuuji yawns.

 

"I'm sleepy. Can Kota-papa hug me until I sleep?" Yuuji says cutely.

 

"Alright." Yabu says. Inoo glaring to Yabu, and pouting.  
"After that, I'll hug my boyfriend till morning." Yabu continued. That statement making Inoo smiles again. Yabu climbs the bed and hugs Yuuji.

 

"Oyasumi, Kei-mama, Kota-papa." Yuuji says, he sleeps between Yabu and Inoo, not long after that Yuuji falls asleep. Then Yabu moves to the other side of the bed and hugs Inoo.  
"I'll hug you untill you wake up tomorrow, princess."

 

" You better be. If I wake up and can't see you hugging me, I promise you'll have a hellish night tomorrow." Inoo warns him cutely. He biroed his head to Yabu's chest.

 

"What will you do to me?"

 

"Do you hard. H-A-R-D, Hard." Inoo says and laughs. So did Yabu.  
"So you better hug me till I awake."

 

"Hai hai, Kei-chan. Now, sleep, nee?" Yabu says as he keeps hugging Inoo. He kisses Inoo's forehead, and Inoo kisses his lips quickly then he closes his eyes.

 

"Oyasumi, Kou~"

 

"Oyasumi, Kei."

 

\--------------------

 

I know the title is sucks *cry*  
But I just dont have any idea for the right title~

 

Yay, tomorrow is Saturday, and finally I'll turn a year older~  
I'll post a drabble and 2 one-shots fics tomorrow, wait for it nee~

 

So, what do you think about this fic?  
is it good enough? hehehehe~  
Please do leave me a comment~  
I'll be glad to get it ^~^  
thanks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
